The Dance Among the Hedgerows
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: George has no date for the Yule Ball, but he's been forced to attend anyway. Luna never expected to attend..but cant resist leaving her common room for just one look. Fate brings them together to form a single perfect memory. Story is now complete!
1. The Dance Among The Hedgerows

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

I finally got around to fixing this up... I think the changes make the story much nicer so, I wanted to republish it. Thanks to everyone who loved and favorited the original and I hope you like this version just as much!

* * *

-

* * *

-The Dance Among the Hedgerows

* * *

-

* * *

George Weasley juggled an arm full of heavy packages as he struggled with the key for the front door. Were it up to him he would live in an area where he could just wave his wand and unlock the door, but his wife had fallen in love with this charming little house in Surrey, smack in the middle of the biggest bunch of muggles he had ever seen.

George could do a lot of things, but he could not deny Mrs. Weasley anything that made her as happy as their little house did.

"Daddy?" a soft voice called out as the door opened "Is that you?"

George smiled. He'd been incredibly happy since his children had arrived home for the holidays. He missed them so much when they were gone.

"Callie...come and help please." he called back, the pile in his arms held breakable object's, including a cut crystal angel for his wifes collection...it would be a tragedy if he dropped it and broke it after spending so much time hunting it down.

Callie Weasley squealed with delight as she spotted her father.

"Oh daddy!" She jumped up and down and clapped as she spied the gaily wrapped boxes in his arms "Presents!"

George laughed "Yes, and if you don't take a few they'll all be broken when I drop them."

Callie smiled as she rushed forward to help him "Can't have that."

Callie relieved half of his load and skipped into the family room to place them under the huge Christmas tree. George followed her, grinning as he watched her long curly bright read ponytail bounce up and down as she skipped.

The house was uncommonly quiet "Where is everyone?"

"Mum took them shopping for dress robes."

"Them" was in reference to George's oldest children, Fred was seventeen and George was fifteen. Callie brought up the end of the Weasley family, at thirteen.

"And you didn't want to go?"

Callie sighed "Why would I want to go? It's not like I get to go to that _stupid_ ball. Third years can't go unless someone older asks them."

'That stupid ball' was the yule ball. Fifteen years ago the wizarding world had once again brought back the Tri-wizard tournament and this year it was being held at Hogwarts, as it had when George was in school. Remembering his own disappointment, he hadn't had it in him to refuse to allow Fred to enter his name in the Goblet of Fire...it was the first time ever he had refused to bow to his wife's pleading...but even she had to admit in the end that Fred really didn't need their permission...he was of age. It was better that he enter with their full support.

Fortunately Fred hadn't been selected by the Goblet to compete, that honor had gone to one of the Malfoy boys.

"So..." George smiled at Callie as he helped her arrange the new gifts in with the older ones. "It's a stupid ball now is it?"

"Yes." Her lips were stubbornly tight "It's just a dumb, stupid, ball."

George tried not to laugh.

"So, no one asked you?"

"Oh daddy!" Callie's face broke as she fell into his outstretched arm for a well needed hug. "I wanted to go so badly! Loads of girls from my year are going...but no one asked me! What's wrong with me?!"

"Oh sweetheart..." George patted her back "There's nothing wrong with you."

"There has to be Daddy! At least half the girls in my year are going! And some of them aren't even pretty or anything... I'm just a big nothing."

"Callie." George sat back and shook his head "You're not 'nothing'."

"I feel like it."She sniffled "I can't even get a date for the biggest event in my whole school existence!"

"You know..." George handed her his handkerchief " I went to the Yule ball the year your Uncle Harry was Hogwarts champion, but you know something? I was probably the only one in my year that didn't have a date."

"You?" Callie looked at him and sniffled. This was news to her...she was well aware of how popular her father and late Uncle had been in school, they were famous! There was even a portrait of them in the Gryffindor common room!

"Yes, me." he nodded

"But Dad...how can that be?" She shook her head "You and Uncle Fred..."

George nodded "Yes, I know we were well liked during our years in school...but there was no one I wanted to date, and your Uncle Fred wasn't about to allow me to stay in our room alone all night."

"That must have been horrible for you...going alone."

George smiled as the memory washed over him. "It was...but it wasn't..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hogwarts Yule Ball_

* * *

George Weasley felt like he stuck out worse than a sore thumb. He felt like an idiot, being the only sixth year without a date. Sure, Fred and Angelina were being kind and including him as much as possible, but still he felt like something worse than a loser.

He'd meant to ask Katie Bell, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. By the time he had managed an invitation, she had already agreed to go with Lee Jordan. He then turned to Alicia Spinnet, but she also already had a date. Even his git of a younger brother Ron had managed to secure a date at the last minute. Gritting his teeth, George had asked two others before he finally gave up and planned to spend the night in his room playing solitary.

Fred would have none of that.

And so, he found himself the third wheel...no matter where he turned.

As the night grew later fast songs became rare and slow, romantic music became the norm. In frustration, he sought out the garden hedgerows...likely the only place he would be able to find some peace.

He had no more than found a bench to sit and mope than a flash of pink caught the corner of his eye. George rolled his eyes...trust his luck to sit in the spot where another set of young lovers had sought out a private place to snog.

"Sorry." he called out, his mood turning surly "But you'll have to be the ones to find somewhere else to conduct your business...I'm not budging."

"Conduct what business?" the girls voice was soft, almost afraid

"Who's there?" George stood and looked around him, his eyes falling on a slight girl with very long blonde hair half way hidden behind a rose bush. She was vaguely familiar...he recognized her from the hallways, though he couldn't remember her name.

"Luna Lovegood." she said softly as she stepped out of the bush wearing a soft quilted pink bathrobe and matching slippers "And you're George Weasley."

George was mildly surprised that she was able to tell him from Fred...usually people they didn't know well confused them.

"I know I am." a small grin curved his lips "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Luna stepped a little closer "You see...my father went on expedition in Sweden, he's hoping to catch a crumple horned snorkack on film."

"A what?" George was beginning to wonder if this was a joke.

"A crumple horned snorkack." Luna stepped around the bench "He left me behind at school for the holidays, he thought there was enough happening here that I wouldn't want to go with him...but then...I did lie to him."

George blinked in confusion. "You lied?"

"Yes...I told him I was going to the Yule Ball."

"And why haven't you gone? To the ball I mean."

Luna began to laugh. She laughed until fat tears sat on her eyelashes.

"Is something funny?"

"I'm only a third year." She continued to laugh, now holding her stomach.

"So?" George was beginning to wonder if figuring her out might be more complicated than he thought.

"Don't be silly!" She howled "Who in the world would ask _me_ to a ball? Don't you know who I am?"

"You're Luna Lovegood." Now that he thought about it, George thought he might have heard his sister Ginny mention her a time or two, and he was familiar with the name Lovegood...they were neighbors...sort of.

"No!" Luna still laughed "I mean _WHO_ I am."

George looked at her blankly.

"I'm _LOONY _Lovegood." Luna twirled her finger around her ear and crossed her eyes "Everyone knows I'm mad...or at least, that's what they think anyway, just because I believe in things they don't."

"Like crumble hosed..."

Luna smiled "Crumple horned Snorkacks...yes."

"Well..." George considered "I don't see how that makes you mad exactly. It maybe makes you different at most."

"Thank you George Weasley."Luna smiled "That's a very kind thing to say."

George motioned to the bench "Would you like to sit?"

Luna nodded and sat beside him on the bench. "I hope you won't think badly of me...since I told a such a horrible lie to my father."

"Who am I to think badly of you?" George shook his head "I've told plenty of lies myself."

"I saw you, you know. When you and your brother tried to sneak your names into the Goblet of Fire." Luna giggled a little "You looked very...funny... with long white beards."

"Arghhh" George groaned "That was very embarrassing...and itchy."

"I imagine it would be." Luna looked around them "Won't your date be looking for you?"

George looked away from her huge blue eyes, suddenly very embarrassed "I don't have a date." he admitted grudgingly.

"Oh." Luna's eyes grew even bigger "I find that very hard to believe."

"To be honest..." George shifted uncomfortably "I'm not very good at all this."

"This what?"

"Talking to girls."

"Oh." Luna smiled at him "Well, you're talking to me, and I'm a girl." she looked away, embarrassed "But I don't imagine you see me as much of a girl."

"Not much of a girl?" George looked at her and arched an eyebrow "What am I suppose to see you as? A hoot owl?"

"No, of course not. But..." Luna grinned suddenly "Maybe a girl hoot owl?"

George grinned and laughed with her "So tell me Luna...what are you doing down here? Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your room? I know I would be."

"Oh...well I..." It was Luna's turn to shift away

"You came to watch, didn't you?" George smiled kindly

"I might have liked to attend....or to have danced, at least once." Luna admitted shyly "But, no one asked me. I am Loony Lovegood after all."

"It's nice to meet you Loony Lovegood." George smiled and shifted his head until he caught her eye "I'm dateless George Weasley."

Luna laughed.

"Luna Lovegood? " George stood and smiled down at her, offering his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Luna smiled up at him and took his hand...

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"Oh dad..." Callie sighed "That's the sweetest story I have ever heard."

"You just be patient sweetheart. As beautiful as you are, you'll have your own dances someday soon."

As they hugged the front door swung open.

"Mum really!" George complained as he stomped up the stairs "I don't need to hear this!"

"Oh oh." George whispered to Callie "I think your mother has been giving the boys the 'safe sex' talk again."

Callie giggled

"Hey Cal..." Fred burst into the room, his face beet red from the cold outside "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We ran into Michael Frobrusher in Tyers Formal Wear, he's over his dragon pox so he needs a date for the Yule Ball."

Callie looked at him skeptically "So?"

"So..." Fred grinned from ear to ear "So he asked me and George if you had a date yet."

Callie shot to her feet "Not really?!"

"Yes! I swear!" His smile was so like his namesakes "He's coming over tonight after dinner to ask you."

"Oh God!" Callie screamed and jumped into her brothers arms to hug him as she bounced up and down "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!"

"Erm... Callie." Her mother stepped into the room and cleared her throat "I don't think you've asked your fathers permission to go yet."

Callie whipped around so fast her ponytail hit Fred in the face "Can I dad? Oh please, please please?"

George considered teasing her for a few minutes...just for fun, but his conscience won out. "If your mother says it's okay."

"Mum?" Callie turned her expectant face to her mother.

She smiled "How could I say no to that face?"

Callie screamed and ran upstairs, her brother following close behind dictating a set of rules that Callie was to follow, unless she wanted to see Michael Frobrusher beaten into a bloody pulp by one of her older brothers.

"Make me the fall guy." George grinned at his wife.

"I guess I'm going shopping again tomorrow" She sighed as she stepped up to George and kissed him on the cheek.

"I suppose so." George grinned and put his arms around her "That is, unless she wants to borrow your old pink bathrobe." He winked "It worked nicely for you after all."

* * *

-

* * *

-Please Review!

* * *

-

* * *


	2. Your Funny Valentine

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-Yeah so...this came to mind and seemed to fit in with the previously written Dance Among the Hedgerows. Not sure if I will add more content to this or not, I might if more inspiration comes. If I do it will be the same kind of thing.-Oneshot flashback-y kind of things!

* * *

-

* * *

The Dance Among the Hedgerows:

Your Funny Valentine

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Luna Weasley sighed as she sat down in the Hogsmeade office of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Her husband, George Weasley, had asked her to stop in and check on the mail as long as she was going to be in Hogsmeade delivering the childrens Valentines. It wasn't that she minded doing these little tasks, it was that she knew what would be coming through the door any minute now. Her fourteen year old daughter Callie, fresh off her break-up with her boyfriend of the past fourteen months Michael Frobrusher.

It wasn't as if this was the first time they had broken up. Nor was it probably the last. Callie and Michael had done it so often that they were experts on the act of breaking up and making up. The problem was, last year they hadn't done it on Valentines day and Callie was sure to be devastated.

Luna had barely began sifting through the mail when footsteps sounded on the stairs. Sure enough, Callie's tear streaked face appeared in the office door a moment later.

"Mum." she sniffled "Daddy owled and said you would be here."

Luna nodded and opened her arms. A moment later Callie fell into them, her thin body wracked with sobs.

"It's okay sweetheart." Luna soothed "You just let it out."

Callie nodded, her sobs filling the quiet office. Luna was thankful for the fact that unlike the Diagon Alley shop, this office was on the second floor. George had hired a manager to run the Hogsmeade shop when Lee Jordan had resigned to take the job as announcer for the British Quidditch League, and so they were afforded the privacy the situation called for.

"Oh mum...it was so...so horrible." Callie wailed into her mothers neck "Watching all those damned owls, and everyone else getting Valentines and flowers and candy."

"I know." Luna sighed as she rubbed her daughters back in gentle circles.

"And Michael came to Hogsmeade with someone else too." She said angrily "Marybeth Smithers! The biggest slut in school!"

"Callie!" Luna admonished

"Well she is!" Callie pulled away and flopped into a chair "Everyone knows it, including Michael. It's probably why he went with her, so he could get her to..."

"Callie Jo Weasley don't you dare finish that!" Luna pointed a finger at her youngest "That is not how your father and I raised you to speak of others."

Callie looked as if she wanted badly to argue, then she relented and sagged back in her chair. "Sorry mum. It's just..."

"I know." Luna gave Callie a sympathetic look "I know it hurts, but times of trouble test what kind of person we are inside. You don't want to be a bitter, hateful sort of person, do you?"

"No." Callie shook her head " I want to be happy, and good and kind, like you and Daddy."

Luna smiled and took her daughters hands in hers. "You already are sweetie"

"It's just that...it's so easy to forget sometimes." Callie said, a slight whine coming into her voice.

"I know honey." Luna gave her hands a squeeze before letting go. "And Valentines Day is one of the hardest days of the year to be alone and hurting. Trust me, I know."

"But...you have dad." Callie said, sounding shocked by her mothers admission.

"Oh Callie, I have him now sure. But you forget, your father and I didn't start dating until my first year of university." Luna sighed and then, she smiled softly.

"He danced with you at the Yule Ball." Callie grinned "When you sneaked down in your old pink bathrobe to watch. He told me so."

"Yes he did." Luna smiled again. "But after that we went our separate ways. He was so much older than I . It would have been a scandal, imagine...a sixth year and a third year! And your grandfather Xenophilius would never have allowed it, heavens, your father was sixteen, I was only thirteen!

"But he did smile when we saw each other in the hallways. Sometimes he opened doors for me, and if he caught someone being mean to me, he always stopped it. But, he and your Uncle Fred did those things for everybody. It didn't mean I was special.

Luna smiled, a dreamy look coming into her eyes. "It wasn't until over a year after the Yule Ball that your father took notice of me again...the year we were part of Dumbledores Army."

-

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Luna couldn't remember ever feeling more depressed. It was the week before THAT DAY, the day she had come to hate more than any other.

Valentines Day.

It hadn't bothered her other years, but she had been younger then. She hadn't had that tiny taste of romance that she'd had the night she met George Weasley in the hedgerows the night of the Yule Ball.

She wasn't silly enough to actually think that someone like George Weasley could ever care about someone like her. She was far too different from the girls who flocked around him and his twin brother Fred. Far too funny looking with her huge owlish eyes and long wild hair, too funny thinking with her Crumple Horned Snorkacks and Nargles.

Luna Lovegood may be a dreamer, but she _was_ practical, and practicality told her that boys like George Weasley did not like girls like Luna Lovegood.

End of Story.

Still, that didn't stop her from dreaming that there might be another boy, a boy who was more like her. A boy who might not think she was loony or funny looking. A boy who might like the way she laughed madly at silly things or how she could spend hours looking dreamily at the clouds trying to see pictures in them.

But after more than a year of hoping, her dream had not come true. She hadn't found that boy and now she had all but given up.

The problem was, Valentines day was coming and Luna remembered all too well the way she had felt the year before. The memory of George Weasley was still so fresh in her mind she could feel his hand in hers and the way the other held her close as they danced to the distant romantic music drifting into the hedgerows from the great hall.

Luna could remember it all too well, smothering in sadness as she watched the owls fly overhead. Some with flowers, some with red and pink envelopes bearing valentine cards or boxes of candy...all falling down around her...and not a single one bearing her name.

It was a horrible feeling, a feeling of loneliness, of unworthiness. A feeling of being unloved, and worse yet, being unlovable.

All around her couples made romantic plans... for it just so happened that the next Hogsmeade visit fell on that day. Luna was privy to every detail.. it was inescapable. In the loo, in the common room, in the great hall over dinner, before classes in the hallway, as they waited for classes to begin...it never ended and as February wore on, Luna became more and more depressed.

And then one morning the strangest thing happened. As she left the great hall she felt a hand on her elbow. When she turned around, she found herself face to face once again with none other than George Weasley.

"Hello." He smiled warmly.

"Hello." Luna looked at him, knowing her eyes had to be twice their normal size.

"Knock knock." He said, a grin on his face.

"Who's there?" Luna said, her face confused.

"Banana."

Luna looked at him like he was insane, yet she couldn't help but smile. "Banana who."

"Knock knock." He said, the grin on his face growing.

"Who's there?" Luna said,now grinning herself.

"Banana."

"Banana who."

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Luna wondered if she was the butt of some kind of joke.

"Orange."

"Orange who."

"Orange you glad I didn't say Banana?" He smiled and then leaned over and whispered in her ear. "A joke a day keeps the sadness in your eyes away."

He winked at her, and then, he was gone.

Every morning for the week leading up to Valentines Day, George stopped her as she left the great hall. Every morning her told her a corny joke, winked at her, and left her smiling.

"Why did the radish kiss the banana?" he asked as he broke routine and stopped her _before_ she went into the great hall Valentines Day morning.

"I don't know." She said with a big smile. "Why did the radish kiss the Banana?"

"Because it had appeal." He grinned and then bent over and kissed her cheek. "Get it, a peel?"

He winked and turned into the great hall, leaving Luna flabbergasted, staring at the now closed door with her hand on her cheek.

Ginny Weasley wiggled her shoulder as she passed, a big smile on her face. "Wake up Luna, you're blocking the door."

"Sorry." Luna smiled sheepishly and pulled open the door. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table, sure she would see George laughing at her foolishness with his brother and friends, instead he smiled and nodded slightly. Luna smiled a little in response and then took a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

She was halfway into her bacon and eggs when the owls converged. She'd been dreading this moment all week, the moment of feeling sad, of feeling lonely and unloved. Yet someone had cared about her this week, had been her friend. She looked over at the Gryffindor table again, but George was gone now. Probably off to spend Valentines Day with someone special.

Luna signed and turned back to her breakfast as an owl swooped low over her head, and then to her shock dropped a pink carnation and a red envelope onto her plate.

She picked up the carnation and smelled it...she had always loved the smell of carnations. Then, turned to the envelope. She tore the end open and pulled out a card with a puppy on the front that said "Be Mine Valentine!"

She smiled and opened it.

_If you fancy spending the day together, I'll be waiting by the fountain-_

_--Your funny Valentine_

Luna smiled, her heart thumping in her chest.

Maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all.

-

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

-

"Oh mum!" Callie sighed sadly "Why can't Michael be more like Daddy?!"

"Oh sweetie, your father has his faults too." Luna smiled "It did take him another four years to figure out he was in love with me after all."

Callie laughed and leaned forward and hugged her mother.

"Callie!" The teenage George Weasley burst into the office, his face red and annoyed."Michael is downstairs looking for you."

Callie straightened, a look of shocked joy on her face. "He is?" Her look changed to contemplation. Perhaps Michael needed to learn a lesson before she forgave him. "Oh real-_ly_, and what does _he_ want?" She said, her voice now dripping with attitude.

"Would you go and talk to him so he leaves me and Trisha the hell alone? He's been dogging us since we left school trying to get me to get you to talk to him!"

"Maybe I don't want to see him." she huffed, Marybeth Smithers still forefront in her mind.

"Oh no you don't!" George yelled and took Callie's arm. "I'm not having my and Trisha's Valentines day ruined because _YOU_ want to play drama queen!"

"Mum!" Callie yelled as her brother dragged her towards the door.

"Do as your brother says Callie." Luna leveled her daughter with a look "It's Valentines Day...don't ruin it for yourself by being stubborn."

Callie took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll go." She jerked her arm out of her brothers hand "But I'll take myself thanks!"

Luna grinned to herself as she watched Callie's bright red curly ponytail disappear through the door. It was bound to be a tough road for Michael Frobrusher, but, by the end of the day she would be holed up at Madam Puddifoots, unlike Luna who had ended up outside Zonko's watching George, Fred and Lee Jordan blow up everything they could get their hands on.

Luna sighed and turned back to the mail. Third from the top was a small red envelope. She tore it open and pulled out the small card with the picture of a puppy, underneath it said "Be Mine Valentine"

It was the very same Valentine she had received from George every year since the first.

She sighed happily as she flipped it open.

_I'll be waiting at our house- -meet me there if you fancy dinner and an entire day of intense snogging...and more._

_- - Your Funny Valentine_

_-  
_

Luna smiled and reached for her coat, her heart thumping in her chest just as hard as it had all those Valentines Day's ago.

Dinner...snogging...and more...

She could hardly wait...oh how she loved Valentines Day!

How could she have ever hated it?

* * *

-

* * *

-Please review!

* * *

-


	3. Mistletoe Lessons

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

And another chapter is born! Hope that you enjoy!

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

Mistletoe Lessons

* * *

-)0(-

* * *

George Weasley was in a state of absolute bliss as he slid his key into the lock and opened the front door. It was the first time in months that all three of his children were home at the same time. Fred and George had come in from university the day before and by now, Callie would have arrived home fresh off the Hogwarts Express.

Not that he was expecting that he would actually see much of them during their two week holiday. Fred would be spending most of his time with his fiancée Charlotte, George would be running around with his cousin James as usual, and Callie would be spending yet another holiday with Michael Frobrusher…all that remained to be seen would be whether they would be spending it fighting, or snogging non-stop. George supposed it was mean, but he couldn't stop the little father part of his mind that hoped fervently it wouldn't be the latter. The idea of his little girl snogging non-stop brought to mind images that included his old beater bat which were never a good thing.

The house was surprisingly quiet as George let the door close behind him. Even with his kids out running about, Luna loved music, and…she loved it loud. He pulled off his heavy wool coat, hung it in the closet, then kicked off his shoes and went in search of his wife. As he passed the living room, a flash of red in the window seat caught his eye and he stopped abruptly. Callie sat with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees, her body shaking with soft sobs.

"Callie?" He spoke softly as he walked towards her, a tiny bit of guilt eating at him now. Only one thing could make his happy, lively daughter cry like this, or rather…only one person.

Callie lifted her face from her knees and wiped it off on her sleeve. She forced a smile onto her face but it was sad and came no where near her red and puffy brown eyes.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Sweetheart." George sat down next to her and pulled her into tight bear hug. "Welcome home, I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She squeaked "I can't breathe."

George chuckled and let her go. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Callie sniffled and sat back against the wall again, her eyes drifting back to the falling snow outside.

"Michael?"

Callie nodded "He's so stupid sometimes dad."

"Of course he is, he's a seventeen year old boy." George smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "It's his job to be stupid."

Callie laughed "He's good at it."

"You want to tell me about it?"

"It's silly really…" She looked at him nervously, unsure how he might feel about what she had done. "See, Katy Greggor and I made these headbands, just as a joke."

"Headbands."

"Yes, we bewitched them…so that a piece of mistletoe hung over them."

"Oh…" George grinned inwardly, it sounded like something he and Fred might have done. "I see, and you wore this headband…"

"All day today…on the train home." Callie's lip began to tremble "Michael just ignored it! He didn't kiss me, not even once! It's like he thinks that I'm gross or something!"

George laughed despite himself. Considering all the times he had caught the two of them kissing, it was obvious that Michael Frobrusher did not think Callie was gross.

"He doesn't think you're gross sweetheart, it isn't like you haven't kissed one another before. You've been dating for two years."

"I know…but…what's his problem then?"

"I don't know honey," George sighed and a small smile came to his face "There's just something about mistletoe…"

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"And…Viola'!" George said with a flourish, waving his hand over the pile of cards on the counter carefully to be sure his concealed wand didn't fly out of his sleeve.

"That is amazing George!" Katrina Sharpe gasped. She was completely astounded … not to mention besotted, with George Weasley. "How did you do that?"

"Trade secret." He winked at Katrina then shot a grin over her shoulder at his twin brother Fred. "Can't tell my secrets, now can I? Where would be the fun in that?"

"Well…" Katrina sauntered from behind the counter, her eyes locked on his with a smoldering look. "I bet I could get you to tell me."

"Think so do you?"

"Yes, I do." Katrina grabbed his hand and pulled him towards an archway in the middle of the room, then she pointed upwards. "Oh look, mistletoe."

George's stomach clenched nervously. Flirting was all well and good, but he barely knew this girl. He bent down and hastily kissed her cheek, then he made short work of putting as much space between them as possible. Fred looked at him like he was insane as he stood scooping up his pile of cards from the counter … it wouldn't be good to leave magical transforming cards behind in a muggle store after all.

"We should get on Fred, mum will be waiting dinner on us."

Fred blinked at him in shock then gave himself a slight shake.

"Er…yeah, right. Bye Katrina."

Katrina stood under the mistletoe, her eyes wide and surprised. "Bye."

George didn't glance back before he pushed through the door.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Fred was on him before the door was even closed.

George, now completely embarrassed, attempted to brushed it off.

"Nothing."

"Nothing." Fred laughed loudly "You've been flirting with Katrina for weeks, then you finally get her right where you want her and you run away."

"I didn't run."

"You didn't kiss her either."

"I did too."

"You've given mum better kisses than that." Fred stopped George with a hand on his arm. "What's with you?"

"She's just too…pushy."

"Pushy."

"Yes, pushy." George nodded "Haven't you ever noticed…muggle girls are much more…"

"Pushy?" Fred looked at George incredulously "Honestly George, I'm starting to wonder about you. Do you like girls at all?"

"Of course I do!" George spluttered

"Could have fooled me. You didn't ask anyone to the Yule Ball…"

"I asked."

"When it was too late for anyone to say yes."

George smiled inwardly as he thought of the Yule Ball. Maybe he hadn't asked anyone, but the night had turned out all right in the end.

"What you need brother dear, is a lesson on the ladies." Fred looked around, then a stroke of genius came to him as he spotted a small cart stationed outside of a shop. It just happened to be selling Mistletoe and he knew that George would show a little interest in the girl selling said Mistletoe.

"Hello Luna!" Fred smiled cheekily as they approached. He knew that George had formed a friendship with the girl, he had invited her to spend Valentines day with them the previous winter, but he had refused to go into details…or say what had brought it about.

"Hello Fred!" Luna smiled happily. She wore a ankle length white cloak trimmed in green faux fur with matching hat, scarf and mittens, and on her feet she wore bright orange boots with green pom-poms. She looked at George, her smile widened by a fraction of an inch…just enough to be noticeable. "Hello George!"

"Hello Luna!" Luna's smile wasn't the only one that had widened. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas to you too!" Luna gave them both warm smiles, Fred smiled back…clearly seeing what George liked about Luna Lovegood. Despite her oddness, she was quite charming…and, she had been able to tell them apart. That was always a plus.

"Those are nice earrings." Fred reached out to tease the bit of Mistletoe she wore on each ear. "And quite practical as well…considering the season."

"It's good advertising. I bring mistletoe down into the village every year to sell, since Dad doesn't really like for the …" she leaned in and whispered "_muggles _to come up and pick it. What with all the Nargles around this time of year."

"Yes...those Nargles can be quite dangerous." Fred agreed…though he had no clue what she was talking about. "Particularly for the muggles."

"Would you like to take some home…on the house of course?" Luna picked up a huge sprig and put it in a plastic bag. "I'll toss in a Nargle charm as well."

"Thank you. But…" George began…this would only make Fred worse.

"That would be lovely, thank you!" Fred took the bag from her. "Though I can't imagine it will get much use."

Fred grinned inwardly. Perhaps what his brother needed was a little lesson in Mistletoe.

"George doesn't know how to use Mistletoe you see."

"Fred…"George cast him a warning look, Fred, of course, ignored it.

"You know Luna, perhaps you could help a little in that regard."

"Help?" Luna looked from Fred to George. She was always willing to help in anyway she could. "I'd be happy to help, if you just tell me what to do."

"I think what he needs Luna," Fred grinned and picked up a piece of Mistletoe from the cart "Is a lesson in mistletoe."

"Oh." Luna looked from Fred to George…wondering if Fred was planning to kiss George…it was a bit harsh as far as lessons went, but surely Fred couldn't mean for George to kiss her.

"Fred!" George growled at his brother through gritted teeth.

Casting his brother a sidelong glance Fred leaned towards Luna. "Surely you understand, the situation is quite dire…we must help him in anyway possible."

"Of…of course." Luna set her chin, determined to help in anyway possible. George was her friend, he had danced with her the night of the Yule Ball, and had been her Valentine. "I'll do whatever you need me to."

Fred grinned and handed George the mistletoe. "Hold this George."

George glared at Fred, refusing the take the mistletoe. No way was he going to stand by and let Fred kiss Luna. No way in hell! Fred gave him a look. "Well, if you don't do it, I will."

George's glare intensified but Fred just shrugged and turned back towards Luna. "Well, he's always been the stubborn sort. I guess I'll just have to hold it myself then."

Fred moved closer to Luna, the mistletoe held high over his head, a wide naughty grin on his face. His free arm went around Luna's waist and he began to lower his face to hers…his lips were an inch away…half an inch…a quarter of an inch…and then gone completely as George shoved him out of the way.

Luna's eyes were the size of quaffles when George took Fred's place, he looked at her for a second, his light brown eyes staring into the silvery blue…and then his lips were on hers. Soft, teasing…and so very sweet.

It lasted forever…and yet only moments…before George pulled away.

"Erm…"Luna stammered and looked at Fred who was standing next to them smirking madly, holding the spring of mistletoe over their heads

"I…I don't think George needs any lessons." Luna stammered, her knees weak and doing an perfect imitation of a jelly fish "He … he seems quite learned on the use of mistletoe."

* * *

-End flashback-

* * *

Callie laughed as she looked at her father. He had a wonderful sparkle in his eyes, the sparkle he always had when he spoke of the early days between him and her mother.

"And that was your first kiss." She sighed dreamily

"Yes." He grinned "Compliments of your Uncle Fred."

"You and mum were so romantic. Why can't Michael be like that?"

"It wasn't always romantic Callie…" George shook his head. "We had our bad times too…just like you and Michael. The point is…sometimes, you just have to be patient and let things happen in their own time."

"I suppose I was a little pushy today." Callie sat back against the wall. "But everyone wants to be kissed under the mistletoe…at least once."

"You're young honey…you've lot's of mistletoe ahead of you."

"You're right dad." Callie smiled the huge smile that reminded George so much of his wife. "I think…I think I'll go see Michael."

Callie jumped up and kissed his cheek, then disappeared out the door. George rose from the window seat and went to the tree to add the latest cut crystal angel for his wife's collection to the boxes beneath.

She came to him on quiet feet, tiptoeing up from behind. Luna tapped softly on his shoulder and he spun around. She was so beautiful…with each passing year, she only became more so.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." he grinned down at her and slid his arms around her waist, noticing that she hid something leafy behind it.

"Hello Mr. Weasley."

"What are you hiding?"

"Mistletoe" Luna grinned and pulled the spring of mistletoe from behind her back and raised it to hold over his head.

"It's time for your yearly mistletoe lesson."

* * *

-)0(-Please review!


	4. The Blackest Christmas

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-)(-

* * *

The Blackest Christmas

* * *

-)(-

* * *

It hadn't been a very good week for George Weasley. As usual, the week before Christmas was insanely busy at Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. As if that wasn't enough, an outbreak of flu had swept through Diagon Alley, taking down both his manager and his two assistants at the same time. Then, Luna got sick as well - leaving him with no help in the shop and worrying about a sick wife at home all alone. George didn't handle Luna being sick well, he never had.

Adding onto his misery was the fact that both Fred and George were working over the holidays to earn money for a summer trip they hoped to take. With Luna being sick, that had left no one free to pick up Callie that afternoon at platform 9 ¾. Fortunately, her boyfriend Michael had been coming in an hour before her, so it had been arranged for them to meet and come back together.

But when he arrived home, he found Callie getting out of a muggle cab instead. He rushed over; paid for her fare out of the small bit of muggle cash he kept on hand, and then collected her trunk from the back. She looked at him sheepishly the whole time they walked up the sidewalk, not volunteering information, but warily waiting for him to ask. He slid the key in the lock, twisted open the door and pushed her trunk inside, and then turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Not now dad." She said and tried to brush past him for the stairs. He reached out, taking her elbow to stop her.

"Callie…"

She stopped and turned back, her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest. "We had a row, that's all. Not as if it is anything new."

George sighed and pulled off his heavy winter coat, hung it on the coat tree, and kicked his boots off before moving into the sitting room - signaling for Callie to follow him. It was the last thing she wanted to do, what she really wanted was to go to her room, to lie on her bed, and then to spend the rest of the night cussing out Michael under her breath. It wasn't going to happen, her father would never allow for such nonsense. Instead, she followed him in and sat down a far away as possible from him on the sofa.

"Now," he said steadily "Tell me what happened."

Callie turned to him, determined to be strong and stoic. She had tried that many times before, but looking at her father - facing him - made it seem as of the clock were turned backwards. She was no longer seventeen, she was five again, ready to cry to daddy about the great injustices of the world in which she was forced to live.

"Daddy, he's being so selfish!" She wailed, letting go despite herself and shoving up the sofa to throw herself into his arms. George sighed and put his arms around her, patting her softly on the back.

"Tell me what happened."

"He…" She began, hiccupping loudly through her sobs "He told me he can hardly see me while he is home over Christmas! Only Christmas eve and New Years eve!"

George sighed and tightened his arms around her. He'd had a feeling that this might be what was behind it. Michael was in his first year of university and he was struggling with his course work.

"He has to study?"

"That's what he says." Callie said sarcastically, as if she didn't believe it. "It's not fair dad! I hardly get to see him as it is, and I was so looking forward to having this time together!"

"I know you were sweetheart." George said patiently. He knew the past few months had been difficult for the two. For the first time since they had been together, they were at different schools, Michael away at University, Callie finishing her last year at Hogwarts. But Michael had been doing all he could to make it easier. He showed up in Hogsmeade once a month when they had Hogsmeade visits, even though it meant his giving up Quidditch and losing study time. He owled and sent gifts. It was far more than his own two boys did for their respective girlfriends, even Fred who was engaged.

"It's not fair!" Callie said angrily

"It's not as if he can help it sweetheart, he would be with you if he could."

"It's Christmas Dad! He's supposed to be with me…not off…"

George stopped her with a look. "He's studying Callie; you act as if he is out cheating on you."

"He may as well be!" She turned away and flopped angrily into a chair. "He is completely and totally ruining my Christmas!"

"Callie…"

"Well, let's see how he likes it when he finds out I accepted a date with Adam Melkie this weekend."

George looked at her in shock, wondering how she could do such a thing.

"You did what?"

"Adam and I were both waiting for cabs and he asked me out, I said yes." She said smugly. "I'm not going to spend my whole holiday sitting around alone just because Michael is being selfish."

George couldn't believe his ears. Callie had overreacted to the bumps in her relationship with Michael at times, but she had been younger then - it was part of growing up. Callie was of age now, she was an adult. It was high time she start acting like it.

"Do you hear yourself?" He said, his voice just short of angry. "Do you hear how selfish you are being?"

"I'm being selfish?" Callie huffed "Because of Michael I am having the worst Christmas ever!"

He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. It was partly his fault he supposed, he had always coddled her, spoiled her even. But this - this was over the line. A horrible line that no one had a right to cross. The worst Christmas ever? Just because her boyfriend had to spend the time studying instead of with her?

"No Callie," He shook his head, his mind flooding with memories that he rarely let in. "You have no idea what it is to have a bad Christmas. To have a Christmas that is so horrible it is filled with darkness where everything is black…"

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_Platform 9 ¾ had always been so loud years before, now it stood quiet and dismal. The witches and wizards who waited made no sound, not a single whisper. They felt unsafe out in public, away from the safety of their homes. Anything could happen here, Death Eaters could appear at any moment, and any of them could be taken off the street. The sooner the Hogwarts Express arrived the better._

_In a corner, Fred and George Weasley waited with their mother. They had closed their shop weeks before; it was too unsafe to do business in Diagon Alley. The months since their brother Ron had disappeared with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger hadn't been easy on any of them. Soon after, Ginny had gone back to school under Severus Snape - the man who had murdered Albus Dumbledore. Having one of them back under their roof, even for just a couple weeks, would be a relief._

_"There it is." Fred pushed away from the wall, nodding towards a faint bit of steam in the distance. The assembled around them gave a collective sigh of relief when the train pulled in and came to a stop. The three Weasley's pushed their way through the crowd to stand at the edge of the platform._

_They knew the moment the_ _doors slid open and kids started to disembark, that something was wrong. It was confirmed the moment they lay eyes on Ginny, because Ginny wasn't walking alone. She was with Neville Longbottom, and Neville had his arm around her shoulders, almost as if he were helping her walk._

_"Ginny?" Molly reached out for her and Ginny fell against her, her arms tight around her mother's neck. "Ginny, what's happened?"_

_"They took her!" Ginny sobbed, "They took her mum, right off the train!"_

_Fred and George looked at one another, and then back at Ginny in their mother's arms._

_"They took who Ginny?" Molly asked, afraid to know._

_"Death Eaters" Neville said, his own voice shaking. "They took Luna, Luna Lovegood."_

_Fred felt his stomach clench, then he looked over at George, but George was no longer there. He turned and looked behind him to see George walking away. He followed him through the barrier, and then sat next to him on the bench._

_He kept whispering the same thing repeatedly and Fred had to lean in close to hear._

_"Not her, not her."_

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"My Christmas ended the moment I found out your mother had been taken. Everyday that week I watched while more names were added to the list of the dead - and the whole time, I was sure your mothers name would be one of them. I spent the next six months not knowing whether she was alive or dead, waiting for word, knowing that god knows what was being done to her. Do you have any idea how useless I felt, how badly I wanted to search for her but couldn't because I knew it would only get other people killed?

"Michael is doing what he is for his future, for the future he wants to give you. And you have the nerve to…

"The only one who is selfish here, is you young lady."

He turned away and picked up his coat again, then put it on and left the house. Callie stared at the closed door for a moment, and then her eyes drifted up the stairwell where she found her mother staring down at her.

"Mum…" Callie rushed up the stairs and threw her arms around Luna, pulling her in so tight that she could hardly breathe. "I didn't - I … I never really stopped to think about it."

"It's okay Callie." Luna said softly, slipping down to sit on the stair and pulling her daughter down with her. "It's not something we talk about is it?"

"Dad _doesn't_ talk about it." She pulled away, looking at her mother sadly, trying to imagine what it must have been like. "Today was the first time that I can ever remember."

"You're right; he doesn't, not even with me." Luna smiled "But maybe we should."

"Mum…" Callie began nervously "What was it like, I mean, were you hurt?"

Luna looked at her for a long moment; it was something she didn't much like to think about. She didn't have much choice in the matter now that George had opened the door.

"I wasn't hurt physically, but my heart hurt, badly." She sighed - her mind filled with unpleasant images. "I missed your grandfather and my friends, but thinking about your father helped me, my memories of him. Dancing in the Hedgerows at the Yule Ball, his Valentines and the Mistletoe - remembering those things and moments spent with other friends, they made me smile."

"Daddy's right." Callie sniffed "I am selfish."

"Yes," Luna nodded "You are. But you also have a good heart and a sharp mind. You're smart enough to know you are, and clever enough to know how to change it."

Callie sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeve. "I need to cancel my date with Adam."

"That would be a good place to start." Luna kissed her on the forehead. "And you need to be honest with Michael, and accept that things won't always be easy, or that you will always get your way."

Callie nodded, and then stood. "You'll be okay if I go?"

"I'm a big girl sweetheart; I can take care of myself." Luna smiled "Now go fix this mess you've made for yourself."

"Okay," Callie bent and kissed her mothers cheek, and then she bounded down the stairs and was gone.

* * *

George's temper had burned down to annoyance by the time he had circled the block ten times. As he rounded to start round eleven he caught a flash of bright red hair enter their back yard, then disappear into the small shed that they used for apparating. Hopefully, that meant Callie had come to her senses.

He crossed through the back yard, and then went through the back entrance, tossing his coat over the back of a dining room chair before going up to the master bedroom where he found Luna stretched across the bed, a book on rare water creatures in her hands.

"Feeling better?" She asked, closing the book and letting it lay on her chest.

"Isn't that my line?" He asked, taking the book and tossing it on the table by the bed. He lay down next to her, and then pulled her tight against him, nuzzling his face against her neck.

"I don't think so." She brushed her fingers through his hair soothingly, he still seemed so upset. "Not this time."

"I'm very frustrated with your daughter."

"They're always my children when they displease you." Luna giggled, then reached under his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. It was horrible, seeing so much pain in his. He never talked about the war, not even with her. Mostly it was because of Fred, but part of it was because of her and after today, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was more than she had realized.

"No, it's my fault. I'm the one who spoiled her," He whispered "It's my fault she's going to hurt him."

"No," Luna kissed his forehead "It's because of you that she is going to break the date with Adam Melkie and go apologize to Michael."

"Only because I blew up on her." George smiled wryly; somehow, he couldn't feel guilty about it.

"She had it coming." She brushed a piece of hair away from his forehead, relieved to see that some of the pain had left his eyes. But they weren't finished, he had too much inside for her to leave it alone.

"You never told me that you were that upset, or that you wanted to go search for me."

George looked deep into her eyes, his chest throbbing in agony as he remembered how useless he had felt.

"I would have torn apart the world to find you..."

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_Christmas found him staring out the window, glaring at the snow. Snow had always fascinated him in the past, now it felt like a cage, a further barrier to what he wanted. He wanted to be out, tearing up the countryside looking for her. He was angry, galled by the fact that the Order was just going to leave her be, leaving her in Voldemorts hands._

_They had even said that she was probably already dead, though he wasn't supposed to have heard them say it. Using the extendable ears wasn't always the best idea._

_"George," Fred pushed their bedroom door open, standing just inside. "Mum said to come down for dinner before it gets cold."_

_"Tell her I'm not hungry."_

_He looked at him worriedly then glanced down at the bed. George hadn't even put on his Weasley sweater, and he had always loved them. This had something to do with Luna Lovegood, though Fred had no idea what. He knew the two were friends; he had goaded George into kissing the girl just the year before. But he'd had no idea it was this serious._

_"George, I know you want to go looking for Luna, but the Order is right. You can't go off alone."_

_"And to risk a group of people for one person isn't fair, I got it." George finished irritably._

_"I didn't say I agreed with the last bit, so don't be mad at me."_

_"I'm not; at least I don't mean to be." George sighed and turned back to the window._

_"George, what is it with you and Luna? Is there something going on between you?"_

_"No, were just …"_

_George stopped, thinking back on the times he'd spent with Luna Lovegood. He remembered her pink quilted bathrobe, and dancing with her in the Hedgerows the night of the Yule Ball. How she had looked so sad the weeks leading up to Valentines Day that he had felt an overwhelming need to be her Valentine. Kissing her the Christmas before - how nice it had been, and how it had been so sweet and right somehow._

_"I don't know what we are." He shook his head, his heart filled with happiness at the memories that clashed with the pain of missing her and the fear of knowing she was in danger. "But I know that this isn't right. She's just a sweet, innocent girl, and the thought that she is being held prisoner…of what could be happening right now…"_

_Fred looked at George and smiled to himself. Even if he didn't realize it yet, his brother was in love, it couldn't have been more obvious._

_"I know," Fred said sadly. He sat down next to George, his eyes drifting out the window. "She'll be okay George, she has to be."_

_"You think so Fred?"_

_"Yeah, I think so."_

* * *

-End Flashback-

* * *

"And you see?" Luna smiled "Fred was right."

"He usually was." George grinned

"We need to let this go George; it was a long time ago." She reached out, lifting his face to hers again. "We need to stop letting Voldemort hurt us once and for all."

George held her closer, and then nodded in agreement. There had been too much happiness in the years since the war to allow the sadness of that time ruin it. If he had to think of the war at all, he would remember seeing Luna again the night of the battle. He would remember pulling her into his arms and hugging her so tight she giggled. He would remember the sound of her laugh, and hearing her say that she had missed him too. He would remember that that was the night he realized that he was falling in love with her.

"You're right," He kissed her, and then pulled back and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you." Luna smiled back, her eyes just as loving. "And you're going to get sick if you keep kissing me like that."

"I'll risk it." He grinned and leaned in for another kiss, but the slamming of the door downstairs stopped them.

"You need to go talk to her." Luna smiled

"I know." He kissed her quickly, then slid out of bed

He opened the bedroom door, and then turned for the stairs, only to be slammed into by the redheaded ball of energy that was Callie Weasley.

"Daddy!" She put her arms around him, squeezing him tightly "Oh daddy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He put his arms around her, giving her a tight hug that assured her that everything was okay between them, yet his voice was stern just the same.

"Thank you, but you're apologizing to the wrong person."

"I know, I already talked to Michael. He had to go to the library so we couldn't talk long, but everything is okay now." She looked at him sheepishly. "He's a little angry with me for making the date with Adam, but I reckon he has a right to be."

"I reckon you're right." George grinned a little and kissed her forehead. "And I assume you broke the date?"

"Well of course I did," Callie looked at him, her eyes wide with shocked indignation. "What do you think I am daddy?"

George looked at her, a small smirk on his lips. Callie rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm spoiled and selfish, but Mum says I am smart and have a good heart too."

"Yes, you do." George kissed her forehead again, then went for the stairs "That's why you get to make dinner."

"Dad, wait." Callie reached out for his arm to stop him. "I just want to say … I'm sorry. For all you and mum went through during the war. And thank you, for being so brave. I'll never know what it was like to have such a horrible Christmas, and it's because you and mum, and…and Uncle Fred were brave enough to stand up and fight."

George's face beamed with pride as he looked at her. "There are no guarantees sweetheart, it's a bit foolish to think that another will never come to take Voldemorts place. But hopefully, it won't be for a long, long time."

"Not in my lifetime."

George shuddered at the idea of his daughter suffering as his wife had. He pulled her close then kissed the top of her head.

"I hope not sweetheart."

* * *

Epilogue - Valentines Day

* * *

"You took off work?" Luna looked at George while he shuffled through a stack of mail. "You never take off work."

"Is it really shocking that I would want to spend Valentine 's Day with my wife?"

Luna opened her mouth, but before she could, the door opened and slammed shut.

"Mum, Dad!" Callie ran into the room, still in her coat and boots, dragging Michael Forbrusher behind her.

"Callie," Luna smiled "Hello Michael."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Michael said politely "Happy Valentine's day."

Callie grinned and pulled her coat off, tossing it into a chair, then yanked Michaels off, sending it to join hers.

"Mum, dad…" Callie grinned, "Michael gave me my Valentine's present, want to see?"

"Of course." Luna smiled, already fairly sure she knew what it was. It wasn't as if Callie was carrying a box.

"Look!" Callie exclaimed, raising her hand to show off the rather large diamond on her finger.

"So you're going steady now?" George grinned, even while a small bit of sadness filled him. He had known this was coming for a while now, Michael was a proper young man, he had asked for permission.

"Daddy really, don't be silly!" Callie said, bending down to kiss his cheek.

"It's wonderful news sweetheart." George kissed her forehead, then looked over to see that Luna had Michael tackled into a hug that left the boy looking shocked.

George watched Luna hug Callie, remembering how things had nearly come apart for them at Christmas, thinking about the first Christmas Luna was at University, when everything came together for them...

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

_It was their second Christmas apart, he knew it was going to be bad, he had known it was going to hurt, but he had been foolish enough to think that it might have dimmed a bit. He'd been dreadfully wrong._

_He sat by Fred's grave in the light of the full moon, the snow like a blanket of sparkling blue sapphires around him. He laid the wreath of Christmas roses at the headstone, then sat back on his knees, looking at the picture of Fred that had been fixed on the headstone with a permanent sticking charm._

_Her voice came to him through the gloom and darkness of the night, a bright star shimming through the blackness._

_"I thought I would find you here." She laid her hand on his shoulder and he reached up and covered it with his._

_"I knew you would come." He smiled up at her, tugging her hand to pull her down to him. From his pocket, he pulled a bit of mistletoe and held it over his head. "Just in time, I need a mistletoe lesson."_

_She giggled and covered his lips with hers, kissing him long and lovingly. "The last thing you need are lessons in snogging George Weasley. As I've said before, you are quite learned on the use of Mistletoe."_

_She went to her knees next to him and he put his arm around her and pulled her close against his side, then buried his face in her hair. "I'm happy to have you home, I missed you so much."_

_"I missed you too." She turned her face to his "So much so that I am not sure I want to go back."_

_"I would love for you to stay, but your father would kill you." George grinned, "Besides, you love school."_

_"I do, but there are schools closer to home. Close enough that I could live at home while I attend."_

_"Or with a roommate?" George asked, his hand going to his pocket._

_"Maybe with a roommate." Luna agreed._

_"I think you should live with a roommate." George lifted Luna's hand and put a velvet box into it. "I think you should live with me."_

_Luna froze, staring at the red velvet box. It wasn't … it couldn't be. But it sure seemed like it. Her hands shaking, she pulled open the lid. Inside was an emerald cut diamond set on a flat platinum band._

_"George!" Luna gasped "You don't mean this…you can't…"_

_"Luna," George gave her a look of deep admonition "You should know me well enough to know that I don't say things I don't mean. You should also know that I love you, and that my life is empty without you."_

_"But George, marriage…now?"_

_"You don't have to marry me now." George grinned "But, it just seems right that I ask you on Christmas don't you think? It was Christmas when we met in the Hedgerows, Christmas when we shared our first kiss and Christmas when Fred made me realize how much you had come to mean to me."_

_Luna sniffled and smiled "You were my funny Valentine."_

_"And I want to be your funny Valentine for the rest of our lives." George smiled and kissed her again. "All you have to do is say yes."_

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

George looked down at his lap, wiping at his face with his sleeve. Luna had said yes, thankfully. She transferred to a school closer to home and they were married that summer.

"Daddy?" Callie put her hand on his shoulder "Daddy are you okay?"

"I'm fine." George looked up and smiled "I am just a very happy and very blessed man."

"Yes you are." Luna grinned, brushing her hand over her stomach. She sat down beside him, quietly patient while Callie and Michael put on their coats to go and share their news with his parents. When they were gone, she turned to him and smiled.

"George, remember what you said about being blessed?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "Of course I do."

"Well…you're about to be blessed again, in about seven months."

George looked at her blankly for a minute "Why do I have to wait…?"

And then it hit him.

"You're pregnant?" He looked at her as if she had just told him she had just been crowned queen of the world. "But I thought…after Callie, the healer said…"

"Apparently, the healer was wrong." Luna grinned

"Seven months." He thought deeply, doing the math in his head. "That means you got pregnant around…?"

"It means," Luna smirked "That you got an Outstanding on your mistletoe lesson last year Mr. Weasley."

George pulled her into his lap and grinned. A baby, a brand new baby to love and cherish. How could one man be so blessed?

"Mum will be so happy, she's always been pretty disappointed that I didn't get any O's on my O.W.L.S."

"I think were all going to be happy George." Luna hugged him close and kissed him.

"Happily ever after."

* * *

So, this is the end. I don't see myself adding anything else to this. Thank to everyone who has read, reviewed, and enjoyed this!

Merry Christmas!

-CJ


End file.
